Konata Izumi
Tsukasa: Wow! Kona-Chan, that was amazing! Your so good at sports, I wonder, how come you don't join the after school clubs? Konata: Because if I got on a team and started playing sports, I'd miss all my prime time anime shows. (From The Girl Who Dashes Off) Konata Izumi is the Main Character from the slice of life Manga/Anime Lucky Star. Konata is an Otaku (Anime/Managa fan) and she enjoys watching Anime and reading Manga (her favorite being Haruhi Suzimiya). She also enjoys playing Video Games, her favorites types being adult dating sims, fighting games, and RPGs. Her friends are Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi, and Miyuki Takara. Her Father, Sōjirō Izumi, is a Lolicon (but he does like women his age as well). Her Mother, Kanata Izumi, died when Konata was very young. Konata is also very short (she inherited from her mother), being shorter than normal height. Despite this, she has a extremely long hair. Konata is not very good in school, pefering to watch anime over studing (much to the discomfort of Kagami). However, she is extremly great in sports, able to run faster than all her friends. Weapons Konata Martial Arts.jpg|Konata demostrating her Martial Arts Konata Martial Arts 2.jpg|Konata doing a Shoryuken Konata Martial Arts 3.jpg|Konata doing a Hurraicane kick Konata Martial Arts 4.jpg|Konata beating up a Guile look-a-like (Actually from the Show) Hadouken.jpg|Konata Firing a Hadouken 5_08.png|Konata's cousin Yui trying to fire a rifle Kamehameha.jpg|Konata Firing a Kamehameha Witch Konata.jpg|Konata in her Witch costume Magic 1.jpg|Konata using her magic to turn Kagami's bed into a carriage Magic 2.jpg|Konata using her magic to move Kagami's house Magic 3.jpg|Konata using her magic to change Kagami's costume ARX-7 Arbalest.jpg|The ARX-7 Arbalest Note: the Hadoken, ARX-7 Arbalest, and Kamehameha wave are from the fighting game MUGEN, Magic is from the OVA druing the dream scene, and Konata has demontrated Martial Arts on the show. Battle In a japanese park, Konata Izumi is taking a walk after a hard day at school and work. Suddenly, she hears grunting noises coming across the bushes. Wondering what it could be, she decides to investigate. She finds Stinkoman, praticing his martial arts. Stinkoman suddenly turns his head and sees her. "Wah! Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Konata." the Otaku replied. "And you are..?" "I go by the name of Stinkoman, the greatest name for a warrior if their ever was one." The hero of Planet K replied. "Have you come to ask me for a CHALLENGE?!?!" "I guess so," Konata said, thinking he was joking. "Alright!" Stinkoman quickly fired off three hand blasts, but Konata was an expert athlete and was able to dodge them. "Whoa! I guess he wasn't kidding!" said Konata. She quickly fired a Hadoken and threw Stinkoman off his feet. She ran in and quickly delivered a Shoryuken, threwing the Planet K hero up in the air. She then followed up with a Hurraicane kick, and threw him to the ground. Stinkoman got up, though, and begin beating her with a series of punchs and kicks. Konata was able to fight back though, and delivered a powerful kick to Stinkoman's head, sending him flying and crashing into a tree. Konata chuckled, thinking she had won. As she walked off, though, a fireball flew past. Looking back, she saw Stinkoman was still alive! Konata quickly grabbed a nearby skeet shooting rifle and fired off serval rounds at Stinkoman. Stinkoman was able to avoid the rounds and fired another round at her rifle, rendering it useless. He then threw the Cheatball at her, knocking her to the ground. Konata quickly pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it. Out of nowhere, the ARX-7 Arbalest dropped from the sky and Konata hopped in the cockpit. "Oh, crap..." said Stinkoman. The giant mecha began to fire missles at the Planet K hero, but Stinkoman had an ace up his sleeve, he whistled and summoned the Stinkowing. He flew over and fired serval shots, somehwhat damaging the Mecha. The ARX-7 Arbalest countined to fire it's missles, but the Stinkowing activated it's shield. However, the sheild soon ran out of power, and the Stinkowing was damaged and sent falling to the ARX-7, damaging it. Both Konata and Stinkoman got out of their vehichles, and got on the ground. Konata fired a Kamehameha wave while Stinkoman fired a Full power energy blast. The two beams collided, but it ended up with both of them exploding. Stinkoman quickly found a power crunch and ate it, becoming more stronger. He run up to Konata and punched her, sending her flying. "You put up a very good fight, but still I'm the best!" Taunted Stinkoman. "We'll see.." said Konata. She pulled out a small wand and with a small wave, she transformed herself into her witch costuume. "HA HA HA! You look even more ridiculous than before! Time to end this!" Said Stinkoman. Stinkoman fired serval hand blasts at Konata, but she was able to put a up a barrier and blocked them all! She countered with a magic blast and knocked Stinkoman off his feet. "That's it! I'll finish this! DOOOUUUBBLE DEEEUU.........." Suddenly, the poer in the Power Crunch ran out and Stinkoman returned to normal. Konata tried to hit him with another blast, but Stinkoman avoided it and jumped in the air. "DOOOUUUBBLE DEEEUUUUCCE!!!!!!!!!" He yelled as he fired a blast of energy at Konata. But she put up a mirror with her magic and sent the projectile flying back at stinkoman. "Ah, nuts." said Stinkoman as he covered his arms to try and deflect the blast. The blast was too powerful, though, and stinkoman ended up getting killed. Konata struck a victory pose and said "Never mess with the power of an Otaku." Winner: Konata Izumi Konata won because of her agility, and magic abilities. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Teenage Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Asian warriors Category:Adults Category:Athletes Category:School warriors Category:Workers